Unwanted Awakenings
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: There once was a boy on a mountain. No one knew much about him, except that he remained there for what seemed forever. Why was he there? Why was it he never left? The answer laid in the heart of the blonde girl who lived in the next city over, of the girl who didn't make it. But he waited. And he still waits-Game!RedxYellow, Angst, hinted Conflict.


**Hello everyone ^^ this is my first ever Games fic that I have decided to post on FF- wow I sound like a newbie when in truth I'm only 6 month old *shot***

**Almostshipping: Game!RedxYellow/Game!Yellow: Yes yes I know what you're thinking; Yellow doesn't exist in the game. In one version of this ship it's a crossover, so she's brought over to the Games world. In the other she is included in the games but just not visible to the player's eye ^^**

**Ships ahead: Almost, Conflict~**

**WARNING: Attempted Angst-/SLAPPED BY FRIENDS WHO LIKE STORY**

* * *

She lisped softly, her joyful voice carrying through the breeze. Her legs carried on, almost in a suspended state of motion. Her heart pounded, threatening to break through her chest.

The blonde walked through the forest, lost in thought.

He had said he loved her. Just like she loved him.

Yellow shivered. This love scared her. More than anything. Her eyes picked out a drooping cardinal. Carefully she lifted it out of the bouquet of wild flowers she had picked for him, and twirled it in her hands slowly.

Then one by one, she plucked the petals off.

_He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not._

She stopped at the last petal, almost daring herself to take it out as slowly as possible. Her fingers fingered the smooth scarlet, before yanking ever so slightly.

_He loves me.  
_  
Her smile lit up the night, stardust against midnight moons and fragile stars.

She never noticed when her feet hit the pavement. Or watched the bright lights flicker from close by, as they grew closer. Her eyes were only for the flower. For him.

Her lashes flicker as she wakes up from a long sleep, and she turns, her pupils becoming smaller. It's close. Too close.

And she doesn't move in time.

The silent night was met with the sound of a sickening thud, and a lone petal rose to the sky, shredded and bloody.

* * *

Leaf let her eyes wander across the scene; police officers scrambling to protect the scene, residents curiously stepping over the yellow tape, and ambulance sirens roaring across the night.

The stretcher to the left caught her attention. It was the man that had caused tonight. From what she could see from her view, he wasn't hurt that much, least one counted the few bruises.

Yet she didn't escape unscathed.

Leaf felt her head fall under a dizzy spill for a couple of seconds. Thoughts of why and when and how worked through her head and around it. Why did she have to be there? When did this happen? How could she have not seen the car?

As her knees buckled out from under her, her mind process became clearer and clearer.

Someone needed to tell Red.

Which meant someone needed to make the journey up Mt. Silver.

* * *

Red looked up, his eyes in a blank daze. A brunette stood far back, her hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes contained a sorrow he had never seen before.

"Red... I need to tell you something..." She walked forward stopping in front of the boy, her voice dreadfully drained.

He didn't answer.

"Red. She's dead." Leaf finally let it out after a moment's pause. She took another deep reath, and said it again. "Yellow... she left us... you can stop waiting for her... I know you are..."

He didn't answer.

"Red. I'm not lying. I want you to come down with me off this mountain right now. I want you to pay respects to her." She droned on, her voice cracking slightly due to emotional pressure.

Silence.

"RED. LISTEN TO ME." Her voice raised slightly, her drenched sadness quickly overturning into fearful anger. "WHY CAN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING."

Red's eyes were glazed over. Leaf stopped in mid yell.

"R-Red... are you crying..."

Suddenly he turned to her, his eyes shining in recognition as if he had only now just noticed she was there. "Hello Leaf. I'm waiting for someone but we can have a quick battle."

Leaf's heart stopped. No... this wasn't happening.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "No... no... Red... she won't... she won't come..."

* * *

Jade eyes scanned the boy, looking for any signs of being lost. Of being gone.

Did he really not know she was dead? Or was he pretending? Green ran theses thoughts through his head a million times.

Red was simply standing outside his cave, like any normal other day. His Venasuear had acknowledged him and now went back to sleeping. The spiky-haired gym leader tiredly ran a hand through his hair. Something had to be done.

Crimson eyes didn't look up as Green leaned against the wall next to the boy. H started talking cautiously. "Let's get to the point. I hate to break it to you, but Yellow died on March 5th. Two days ago. And I know you wanted her to meet you here, but she can't. She has other things to do up in the great above.

Eerily enough, Red didn't move. If it weren't for his steady breath showing up in the cold mountain air, he wouldn't have known he was still among the living. Not like Yellow.

Green suddenly saw truth in Leaf's words.

Red suddenly felt himself get shoved against the wall, Green's hands holding his collar and their faces a couple inches away from each other.

He shook him wildly "GODDAMIT RED. WAKE THE HELL UP. I KNOW IT HURTS AND YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT, BUT SHES GONE. SHE REALLY IS. NOW GET OUT OFF THAT LITTLE FANTASY OF YOURS WHERE NO ONE DIES AND-"

Green's hands were suddenly pulled of Red's collar, and his body held in mid-air. It took him five seconds to realize the vine around his waist. The gigantic grass starter glared at him with a look that said, leave my master alone, before putting him down on the ground gently at the top of the hill.

Green felt the vine leave, and relaxed almost instantly. The brown-haired champion looked at him blankly, as if he had just noticed him.

"Hello. I'm waiting for my lover. I can do a quick Pokemon battle if you want." His eyes read, cheerfully speaking, all the while Green looked on in disbelief.

* * *

The lock clicked in place. His hand slowly left the knob, hesitating to leave it. Green turned to the quiet girl sitting on the floor. She looked up at him, with all too unrealistic hope in her eyes.

He shook his head, feeling annoyed. "He's delusional. It's not working out. He still thinks that she's alive and coming up the mountain."

Leaf sighed, her face worn and mature from the past few days. He stared at her sub-consciously in wonder. Her eyes, forests of green, now stood drowning, drowning slowly, but drowning. He looked away.

Her hands found the remote, turning the TV on. He walked over and sat down on the couch, gesturing for her to join him. She shook her head, flipping through the channels before stopping.

_This is Kanto!News with a live report on a__ car crash accident __that took place this Sunday. Now, Laura, fill us in._

_Thank you Jim. On Sunday, at about 7:00 PM a__ car __traveling through the route between Pallet town and Viridian town collided with a teenage girl. The girl died instantly on impact, but the__ driver __survived the crash. The police tells us that the victim's name was-_

The screen flickered off. Green looked at Leaf in confusion. "Why'd you turn it off?"

She looked at him. "... Haven't we seen it enough times..."

He nodded. An awkward silence crept in between the two.

Leaf crawled over to Green, pulling herself up onto the couch and looking him in the eye. "Do you think Red will realize we were right soon..."

Green remarked truthfully. "I don't think so..."

Her eyes fumbled through a response. He watched her, shielding her from reality. She nestled into his warmth, tears slipping out of her tired eyelids before she could stop them. His hands stroked her hair softly, and his arms wrapped around her tiny frame even further, and he let her cry, and cry, and cry until she could cry no more.

* * *

The moon was out tonight. It was bright and circle. He remembered that specifically because that was what the moon was like when he last saw his blonde angel.

She hadn't come yet.

His rivals had visited him, but she hadn't. Then again, her fragile frame processed in his mind. She was having a hard time getting up the mountain. That was it.

He fixated his cap on his head, idly playing with the edges.

He would wait. He had promised.

And no matter how much they tried, he would never stop waiting.

* * *

**Too cliche?** ***shot***

**LOL I actually thought this was one of my better ones... xP **

**Please tell me what you thought so I can maybe improve ^^**


End file.
